User blog:Loki42/The Yahar’gul Vileblood P3 (Ending)
The screams and sounds of fighting were still audible in the time it had taken to get dressed and outfitted. I nearly hurtled myself out of the entrance of the great hall. On other days I would have been happy to sate my bloodlust but not against our most formidable foe, Executioners. Servants and knights were fighting side by side a sight that would horrify most if it were not for the situation at hand. I joined the fight against them. Never before had I seen such brutality. Our weaponry was doing nothing to their padded armor, we slashed and parried with our blades. But it is impossible to stop such a heavy weapon with a slim blade. I watched as a fellow knight blocked and failed against the wheel. I saw his mangled remains spit out behind the wheel. I backed away slowly at first and then more rapidly some had taken my example. The ones who remained were pelted against a constant stream of gunfire. Since the blood didnt faze us it was all the more painful to see and endure. We held up arms side by side and fired in union our trademark pistol evelyn, After the scholar who had gifted us with the blood. The act killed 7 executioners of the 20 executioners left after the frontal assualt. The tinge in our blood affected them in a terrible way. We reloaded and fired again our hands moving in swift coordination. But we never got the chance to fire them again as Logarius made his way in front, he was wearing the ridiculous helmet as well we knew him from his weapon, A war pick made for him by the church. His voice was clear and deprived of emotion I shuddered at the sight of him. “Beasts of Cainhurst castle!” he said “Surrender yourselves immediately lest you be condemned entirely for your evil!” None of us made a sound paralyzed by fear and devotion to our king and queen. A flicker of disgust and amusement crossed his face before the mask slid back over. “Very well, you’re sins mark you as the beasts you are Kill Them All! Purge this house of Heretics!” he roared. Startled into movement we fled to the saftey of the minor dining hall. The servants disappearing. We shut and bolted the door seconds before a boom that made the door shudder and scream in protest. Two senior knights stayed behind to buy us time. We didn’t look back but we honored their sacrifice. We entered the great library to find it quiet and solemn. We stopped to catch our breath but that was a mistake because a executioner leapt from the doorway and plunged his kirkhammer into a knights neck making 3 of us remaining. We fell upon him like a pack of wolves determined to avenge our comrade we looked up at a cry of outrage blood still dripping from our clothing. The man extended his wheel and we fled in horror, because the thing was alive! It throbbed and pulsed with a sanguine glow. We fled too slow however and the wheel buried itself in the back of the knight beside me. He didn’t made a noise as his spine broke from the impact. We two of us realized he was no longer chasing us but laughing in glee as he smashed the wheel over and over into the knight’s already dead body. A new surge of energy gripped us and we ran faster if possible. We ascended the stairs and broke a window allowing us entry to the false bookshelf, and the ladder. We saw a group of servants drag a executioner and beat him to death on a small tower below us, At least not all of them were cowards. We ran pass the countless nude statues And finally my last companion, my last fellow Knight stopped and said he could run no more. I nodded in confirmation my chest also burning and thanked him out loud this time. I ran through the open door and watched him kneel behind a statue, ready to ambush an executioner serving like we all did our blood and our rulers to the last breath. Quite literally i thought grimly as the pain in my chest make its presence known once more. I ascended the ladder and retracted it hoping they would not find the secondary ladder behind the bookshelf. I slowed my pace to a jog and tried to keep my breathing steady I ascended yet another set of stairs and exited onto a the rooftop. I froze in momentary surprise because the king with his rapier was there alongside his force of Royal guards with their silver armor gleamed in the light. Hail of Blades I heard the rapier was called I hoped soon the executioners along with logarius, Especially Logarius learned the meaning of that name. (There are two endings here male is this one female is the other paragraph) I wordlessly took my place in beside the royal guards, seeing as my position was lower than theirs I stood closer to the front and awaited the inevitable bloodbath. One by one the executioners ascended the ladder lead by logarius himself. Their number was 10 now my companion making a martyr of himself by taking down three men alone. I envied his fighting spirit. No words were spoken between the two they simply eyed each other sizing up their opponent. Then we fought. There was no way to glorify the fight 8 against 10 it wasent pretty or honorable I found myself fighting two men at once lucky for me they were using kirkhammers, unlucky for me one was in the hammer form. The hammer was restricting his movement so that was also luck, It saved my life for a few seconds I shot the swordsman’s hand seeing as it worked for me lately I lunged forward seeking to plunge my sword in his throat I did, but not before my opponent sank his weapon in the space below my collarbone. Fire lanced through me and I gasped sinking into shock. The executioner gurgled and collapsed at my feet. I reveled in my victory before my addled mind remembered that their was a second one. The hammer swept my legs out from under me and The genderless executioner slammed the hammer on my leg. There was an audible snap and I didn't have the courage to look at my legs. The Executioner raised the hammer and I raised my arm in a feeble attempt to ward off the blow. It never came but the sound of a repeating pistol did followed by a familiar thump of a dead body hitting the shingles. I lowered my hands to see another familiar hunter with crow garb, And a cainhurst helmet. The sounds of violence were still around us as he lifted we up to carve a rune on my skin. I took comfort in the word. and his touch as he lowered me to the ground. I watched him squeeze the bone and disappear from my line of sight. I crawled over to see gargoyle’s the male beasts of cainhurst drag bodies away for later consumption . I rolled away from the sight bleeding profusely. I watched as our king fell the crown falling from his head as he died. My vision failed me as logarius took the crown, and the rapier. My breath misted in front of me, I chuckled copper trickling down my chin. As I thought on how I chose the wrong day to dream....... (Now For Female) I crouched with my fellow women folk angered that I wasn’t allowed to fight, the others however disagreed with my thoughts praying to anyone who might help. I thought it was ironic that they were praying seeing as our enemy was the church. The queen was sitting in on her throne poised and emotionless to the very end. Then I saw them, the executioners and their leader wearing the kings crown and brandishing his weapon. No one was praying anymore, we all stood there as the snow converged around them and as he closed our tomb. We wept, myself included as he sealed our fate inside the throne prison. Inside the tomb the queen hadn’t stirred. She never moved as we turned insane and slit our throats and cut each other’s heads off. In time we became known as the howling sprites, friendly to some and deadly to all. Our tears never stopped flowing because we were trapped in a nightmare of our own making. of our own memories. Category:Blog posts